


Gta V Male Characters x Female Readers

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Beautiful, Beers, Blushing, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Holding Trevor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kissing, Nicknames, No Sex, No Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexy, Sweet, Warm, being loving, character x reader, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are some gta v guy characters x female readers one-shots ♡[No Requests/Closed For Now]





	1. Stuff You Should Know Before Reading

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(n/n) = nickname

(e/c) = eye color

(h/c) = hair color

(s/c) = skin color

(f/c) = favorite color

(y/f'n) = your friend's name 

 

 


	2. Lamar and Michael x Dancer Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamar and Michael are separated with the girls, you can read both if you want. 
> 
> Also, I know that Lamar would never be near Michael and I wouldn't write him with Mikey but, I did because I wrote this one for a friend.

You and your friend, (y/f'n) were both dancers. You two were at a nightclub. 

You had (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair, and (s/c) skin. 

Your friend has (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair, and (s/c) skin. 

The club had great lights and music. One of your favorite songs was playing now. 

You were smiling. You two were dancing and having a good time. Both of you noticed two guys walk into the club, one white guy and one black young guy. 

One of them caught your eye as you smiled more. 

"Hey (y/f'n), I want that one, you can have the other one." you said, whispering to your friend. 

"Ok." (y/f'n) said 

You walked towards the one you wanted and pulled him somewhere else. 

Your friend did the same. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar was pulled onto a couch as the girl sits next to him. 

"Who are you? Why did you drag me here, shorty?" Lamar asked you. 

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm (y/n),   
(n/n)." you said 

"(n/n)?" Lamar repeated 

You nod your head. "I wanna call you that because you're cute." 

Lamar blushed as you smiled. 

"Well, ok. But, name's Lamar." he said 

"Ok." 

You looked into his eyes and then, you kissed his right cheek, still smiling. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Michael was pulled into a room as the girl who dragged him closed the door. 

He was sitting down on a big comfy chair as she was standing there, in front of him. 

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Michael asked 

"(y/n), (y/n) (l/n). But, you can call me (n/n)." you said 

"(n/n)? I like it." he said 

You smiled as you sat on his lap. 

"You're hot, Mikey." 

"You're sexy, sweetheart." 

You smirked and looked into his blue eyes. 

You kissed him on the lips. 

After, you and Michael talked for awhile. Before he left, you gave your phone number to him. 

"Call me sometime." you said, still smirking. 

 


	3. Lester x Computer Expert Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote this one-shot for another close friend of mine ♡ 
> 
> His user/name on here is TheGayBerry, if you wanna check his stuff out :)

You are (y/n) (l/n). A smart, young woman who's a computer expert. You have (e/c) eyes with (h/c) hair and (s/c) skin. 

Some say you are sexy too but, you just rolled your eyes. You are very confident. 

Today you were meeting a guy that needed some help with something. He had call you and you gladly accepted the job. 

'Why not? This could be fun.' you thought 

He gave you the address and hangs up. 

'Weird.' you thought again. You quickly got dressed, not wanting to be late to meeting the guy. 

You were wearing a (f/c) long sleeved shirt and blue jeans shorts with high heel ankle boots with laces. Your hair was up in a ponytail, tied with a (f/c) ribbon. 

You had a small smile on your face as you grabbed your bookbag and walked out the door. You got in your car and drive off. 

_-A few minutes later -_

You finally got there and you get to the door. 

You looked at a camera near the door. 

'Interesting.' you thought to yourself. 

He lets you in and you walked inside, closing the door behind you. 

You walk towards him. He was an older guy with glasses and he is in a wheelchair. 

"Hi, I'm (y/n) but, you probably already knew that." you said to him. 

He nods his head. "I did a background check on you." 

"Smart." you said, smiling. 

He smiles a little bit. "My name is Lester and here's what we're going to be doing today." 

You sit down in a chair, near him. 

_-An hour later -_

Lester saw what a great computer expert you are and he even said that you are very smart. 

You've heard it many times before but, you felt warmth in your heart hearing it from him. 

You two were done now. You couldn't help but, noticed that Lester has been staring at you for awhile now. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." you said 

Lester snaps out of it and looked away. 

"S-sorry..it's just you're so pretty and..." 

He shakes his head like he didn't mean to say that. 

You smiled more. 

Lester was an awkward guy but, that's what you thought was so cute about him. 

You have to go home since it's dark out. 

You get up and wrote something on a piece of paper, you leave it by his computer. It was your phone number. 

"I gotta go but, call me anytime." you said to Lester. 

You kissed Lester's right cheek. 

A blush was on his face now. You were also blushing. 

You left after that. You had a smile. 

You couldn't wait to hang out and talk to Lester again. 

 


	4. Franklin x Maid Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) ♡

You were really excited, you were getting another job as a maid, cleaning a house in Vinewood Hills. 

You didn't exactly like your last job. You were a maid too, working for Michael De Santa but, you quit because you hated all the fighting and yelling there. Besides he had other maids. 

The guy you're now gonna work for lives alone so, you'll finally get some peace and quiet there. 

You quickly fixed your (h/c) hair and your maid outfit. 

Then, you left, getting into your (f/c) car. You looked at the details in your phone. You memorized the address of the house and the guy's name. 

"Franklin Clinton." you said to yourself. You liked the name, smiling. 

After that, you drive away, towards Vinewood Hills. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You got there and get out of the car. You walked up to the door then, knocked on it. 

A black/african american guy opened the door. 

It wasn't what you were expecting but, you didn't mind that. He was actually really attractive to you. 

He lets you in. 

After closing the door behind yourself, you did a polite curtsy, tilting your head down, and closed your eyes as you said something to him. 

"I'm (y/n) (l/n). Nice to meet you, Mr. Clinton." 

"You don't have to call me that. Call me 'Franklin' or 'Frank' if you want to." he said to you. 

"Oh, ok then." you said back to him, fixing your posture, standing straight. 

Franklin gave you a smile which made you blush. 

He sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. 

You were cleaning and walking around. You noticed and saw Franklin watching you. When both of your eyes met, he quickly looked away, back at the tv. 

He had a blush on his face. 

You were thinking with a smile. You thought that he was also adorable. 

You started to clean the glass door to the outside. On the other side, you saw a black and brown, Rottweiler dog. You had another smile. 

'He's cute.' you thought 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You gave him a beer in a glass. He thanks you and drank it halfway down, nearly empty. 

You walk somewhere else, humming as you smile. You started doing the dishes, washing and drying them. Then, you did the laundry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was sundown now. You were about to go home. Franklin stopped you, pulling you closer into his arms, also slightly hugging you. 

You looked up at him. "Frank?" 

"(y/n).." 

You just smiled at him as he stared into your (e/c) eyes. 

He also smiles back at you. 

He pulled away, giving you his phone number. 

You kissed Franklin's right cheek and leave out the door after that. You were smiling again as you left. 

Franklin stayed in his house, laying on the couch, on his back. He stares at the ceiling, lost in a slight thought. He smiled more to himself. 

 


	5. Trevor x Stripper Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (s/n) = stripper name 
> 
> Just so you know xD

You are a stripper at the Vanilla Unicorn in Los Santos. Your boss is Trevor Philips. 

It's your first week there but, you weren't nervous. You are a confident person by nature. 

You're also beautiful and sexy. Your stripper name is (s/n). You usually wore a (f/c) crop top with black shorts and (f/c) long socks that reach to your knees with also black timb boots. 

You're every guy's favorite in the strip club. You'd make eye contact with everyone at the bar while you're on the pole. But, none of those guys interest you in the slightest. 

Your eyes always caught Trevor's. 

He's always staring at you, not that you mind it. 

The other girls, female strippers were getting jealous of that and the fact that Trevor is always nice to you. 

You knew he had a crazy side and that he is older than you but, you didn't mind those things ethier. 

You had another smile as you went into the dressing room. No one else was in there. You were glad about that because you liked having some quiet after hearing all that loud music. 

You sit down, grabbing your lotion bottle, that was near the mirror. It was your favorite scent. You started putting some on your arms and legs. Your (s/c) skin felt soft now. 

You were slightly startled when you saw Trevor's reflection in the mirror. 

“T. You scared me.” you said to him. 

His stare was unreadable. You were confused. It was silent for a few seconds between you two. 

“Is something wrong?” you asked him in a slightly worried voice. You really care for Trevor. 

“(s/n). Follow me.” he said in his slight deep voice. 

“Oh ok.” you said, putting your lotion down and following Trevor into his office. 

He closes the door after you walked in. 

“Are you okay, Trev?” 

He was quiet for a minute then, talked. 

“(y/n)..” 

Trevor had said your real name instead of your stripper name. 

He sat down in his chair. You also walk over. 

He grabs your arm, pulling you into his lap, your legs on each side of him as you sit there. 

“T-Trevor..?” 

“Hold me please..” 

You finally looked back at him to see he had a sad look on his face. Your face softened, heart beating with a blush. 

If Trevor wanted comfort then, you'd be there for him. 

You wrapped your arms around him, holding Trevor close to you. He snuggled against you, wrapping his arms around your stomach, his face in your neck. He was touching your (h/c) hair, gently as he had his eyes closed for a second. 

“Thanks.” he said, quietly. 

You just smiled at that. You also liked his warmth. 

He pulls slightly away. He stared into your (e/c) eyes again. You blushed, smiling more. He smiles back at you. 

He leaned in and kissed your lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


End file.
